Usually, an eye care professional orders, at an ordering side, an optical lens to an optical lab by sending an order request. The order request generally comprises at least wearer's data (and more particularly wearer's prescription data), lens frame data and lens data. The optical lab then determines lens manufacturing parameters based on the order request and manufactures a pair of ophthalmic lenses, at a lens manufacturing side.
An aim of the present invention is to improve the situation.